The Princess and The Pirate, the adventures continue
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: A sequel to The Princess and The Pirate, I got a review and it made me think about doing a sequel. But this time, Foxy and Mangle need to learn how to cope with being a married couple, while facing off danger rate T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:After Foxy and Mangle decided to sail the world they thought that they wouldn't get into more danger than they did previously, they were wrong_

 **Author's note: A sequel to The Princess and The Pirate, I got a review and it made me think about doing a sequel.**

* * *

 **After the wedding Foxy and Mangle decided to sail around the world, Mangle saw Foxy and they smiled at each other. Mangle then saw the others.**

"Wow, that wedding was sure something huh?"said BB

"Yeah but I can't believe that Springtrap nearly made me marry Gold"said Mangle

"Yeah luckily Foxy stopped it."said Bonnie

"Yeah with all the excitement, I dont think that I've thank him for it."said Mangle

"Guess that he really did won ya"said Bonnie

"Huh?"asked Mangle

"When you came here, Foxy made a joke saying that 'won ya' I think that he actually did this time"said Bonnie

"Yeah, hey Bonnie, you don't mind me being married to your childhood friend?"asked Mangle

"Well, when I first how Foxy was starting to like you, I was confused like when met up with Springtrap, Foxy gave you his jacket when, he doesn't want anyone touching it"said Bonnie

"Wow, really?"asked Mangle

"Hey Mangle, sorry if this sounds creepy but can you show me your teeth?"asked BB

"Uh sure. Ahhhh"said Mangle

"I knew it. You have fangs"said BB

"What I can't fangs, usually a fox person have their fangs come in when they're 20"said Mangle

"But your teeth look sharp"said BB

"Maybe you were imagining it"said Mangle

"Nu uh! I knew what I saw. You have fangs"said BB

"But I'm still 18, I'm not 20 so I dont have my fangs"said Mangle

 **Bonnie grabbed her chin and he looked in Mangle's mouth**

"Mangle but BB's right, your fox fangs grew in"said Bonnie

"Eh?"asked Mangle

"Hey Bonnie! What are doing to Mangle?"asked Foxy

"She has her fox fangs"said Bonnie

"Really?"asked Foxy

 **Mangle went to Foxy, to show him her fangs**

"it's true!"said Foxy

 **Foxy and Mangle hugged, then Foxy leant in for a kiss**

"Hey guys, you need a room?"asked Bonnie

"Ha ha, very funny"Foxy said sarcastically

 **Foxy and the gang arrived on a island that was unknown to Mangle, a bunch of girls saw them**

"OMG, its Foxy! He's so cute!"said one of the girls

"But worst news, is that he got married, last month"said the other girl

"Hey Foxy where are we?"asked Mangle

"My home."said Foxy

"Whoa, sweet neighborhood"said Mangle

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it, because I was thinking before setting out on the sea, we set it down for awhile."said Foxy

"Thanks"said Mangle

 **The girls from before saw them**

"HER?! HE MARRIED HER?!"asked a girl

"Yes last month"said her friend

"No way, I'm supposed to be his true love"the girl said

 **Foxy, Mangle and the gang went to Foxy's house, and it was big house, they went inside**

"Whoa, this is amazing"said Mangle

"Really, you lived in a castle, your whole life"said Foxy

"Yeah but I was always in my room, plus I was bored living in a castle"said Mangle

"OK, so there are like a bunch of rooms, pick one we need rest, from sailing, being a pirate sure is tiring."said Foxy

"Huh? Wait!"said Mangle

 **Everyone went to their rooms**

"Where's my room?"asked Mangle

 **Later at night, Mangle saw an opened door, and went into the room and saw Foxy looking out the window**

"Ah Foxy, sorry interrupting you, I was just looking for my room"said Mangle

"This is your room"said Foxy

"No its not, its yours"said Mangle

 **Foxy grabbed Mangle and pinned on the bed**

"When a couple is married, they y'know"said Foxy

"Yeah but can you please get off of me please"said Mangle

"Sure thing"said Foxy

 **Foxy then kissed Mangle, then after he got off of her, and they just sat on the bed**

"So lets promise to never pin each one of us again ok?"asked Mangle

"Yeah"said Foxy

 **The next day Foxy was showing Mangle the streets**

"Here's my town, neat huh? I mean its no castle"said Foxy

"Castle?"asked Katrina

"Yeah, I used to live in a castle, with my older sisters."said Mangle

"I dont care. AH Foxy! Nice to see you again"said Katrina, she then held his arm

"Now I know why I became a pirate"said Foxy

"Who's she?"asked Mangle

"A girl who I need to get a restraining order from"said Foxy

"She staked you?"asked Mangle

"Yeah very much"said Foxy

"Lets not think about it like stalking and more like me wanting to hang out with you"said Katrina

"You been trying to change your name to 'Mrs Foxy'!"yelled Foxy

"Uh well!"said Katrina

"I'm going to find Bonnie"said Foxy

"Ok"said Mangle

 **Foxy left**

"Alright princess, divorce Foxy"said Katrina

"What?"asked Mangle

"I loved Foxy way more than you"said Katrina

"Oh well I'm sorry that I took your childhood crush"said Mangle

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about, just divorce Foxy and we're cool"said Katrina

"No, I'm not doing that"said Mangle

"Good for you"said Foxy

"Foxy?"asked Mangle

"Foxy, divorce her, she's yelling at me"said Katrina

"Yeah maybe I should but Mangle's the first girl that I ever loved and I don't want to lose her to anyone, also I heard your conversation and you were the one to told Mangle to divorce me"said Foxy

"But I loved you longer"said Katrina

"Maybe but I hated you all my life and the reason why Mangle is mine is because that Mangle is different, she stood up for me when she hated me."said Foxy

"Huh?"asked Katrina

"Face it. Mangle's the most amazing girl that I ever met."said Foxy

"The reason why I stood up for you when I hated you is because its didn't felt right for me to see you in trouble."said Mangle

"Yeah"said Foxy

"Thats it I'm getting my lawyer and you two will be forced to divorced"said Katrina

"Wha?"asked Foxy

"You can't do that"said Mangle

"I just did"said Katrina

"Just because you had a crush on me doesn't have any rights to call a lawyer"said Bonnie

"Noooo, your wrong"cried Katrina

 **They went back to Foxy's house**

"That was crazy"said Foxy

"Yeah I can't believe a girl is still into you"said Bonnie

"Hey Foxy, you said you need to get a restraining order from Katrina right?"asked Mangle

"Yeah, I went to the police station and asked for a life time of restraint from Katrina. But it never happened"said Foxy

"Well, I just called up the police and they said that a friend of yours said that you changed your mind, so I asked for another one"said Mangle

"Thanks, well the ridiculous craziness is gone"said Foxy

"Hey, how about we just sail again so we wont have this up again"said Mangle

* * *

 **Sorry for how silly this is but I'm not good at squels but hey I tried, Katrina is an oc of mine and she's a psychopath and has a crazy crush on Foxy. Oh well, I may have to put this on hold due to other projects and having college but I will be finishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I'm glad that we got rid off that crazy girl"said Foxy

"Yeah so where do you want to go now?"asked Mangle

"Springtrap's dungeon, I was boast in his face that I'm a prince as well as a pirate"said Foxy

 **Foxy sailed the ship, to a prison island, they tied the ship to the docks and they went to Springtrap's dungeon**

"Ah, Foxy my old friend, I see you haven't changed."said Springtrap

"Actually, I got married, last month."said Foxy

"I heard. Ah Vixie, nice to see you again."said Springtrap

"Don't you remember, Foxy said my real name. How did you forget?"asked Mangle

"Well, thanks to your punch, I couldnt seem to remember our conversation!" yelled Springtrap

"Stop messing around Springtrap, I want to know why you tried to make Mnagle marry Gold?"asked Foxy

"Simple, I always had a hatred for you, so if the person you love marries someone else."said Springtrap

"Thats the dumest plan I ever heard"said Foxy

"Well you try to come up with something, with amnesia!"yelled Springtrap

"Can't agrue there."said Foxy

 **Meanwhile at Foxy's house, Katrina was outside**

"Foxy-kins, I made you cookies"said Katrina

"Ah, I'm afraid you missed him."someone said

"Who are you?"asked Katrina

"The younger brother of Springtrap, Plushtrap"said Plushtrap

"Oooooooh, I heard of your brother"said Katrina

"Yeah he was the best, but ever since that brat punched him. He hasnt been himself lately"said Plush

"Hey, Katrina. I have an idea"said Katrina

"Join me and we can take down Mangle together"said Plushtrap

"I'll do it, for Foxy"said Katrina

* * *

 **I know that its short but I've been so busy with college that I forgotten about this sorry but I'll defiantly finish it now**


End file.
